


都市夜路

by Opack_CIvan



Category: Jackie Chan Adventures
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opack_CIvan/pseuds/Opack_CIvan
Summary: 成龙在感情上总是慢半拍，在他意识到他的真实情感的时候，却晚得太多了。两个各有抱负的青年才俊惺惺相惜，在都市的天际线把酒言欢，在狭窄的公寓里抵足而眠。私设多*年下*看完龙符咒后激情写文作品*成龙19岁，旧金山大学考古系二年级学生；布莱克23岁，旧金山警局实习警察。
Relationships: Captain Black/Jackie Chan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

1  
“生日快乐！成龙！”  
七只酒杯碰在一起，七个男女聚在一起。  
这天是成龙19岁生日，他请了系里的同学一起出来吃饭，都是平日里很要好的朋友。  
一群血气方刚的年轻人聚集在一起聊天，话题很少往“正经事”上走，没多久就有人开起了黄色玩笑，惹得席间一片笑声。  
说着说着，话题又不由自主的转到了一个星期前博物馆失窃的事情上，这件事普通人可能听一耳朵就放在脑后，但对考古系学生来说却是有的讲了。  
“警方通报遗失了一顶王冠，两串钻石项链。”克莱恩说，“盗贼目的明确，只拿了值钱的东西。”  
“王冠和项链是安托瓦内特王后戴过的，项链还是路易十六结婚那年送她的，一串都是漂亮的粉色钻石，正中央是个鸽子蛋那么大的红宝石。另一条项链却是寂寂无名，但也做工精致。”道格惋惜地说。  
“那些盗贼偷走了东西，多半是拆了珠宝单卖的，上等的好工艺就这么被人糟蹋了！实在可恶！”安德森气愤地拍了下桌子。  
“可不是，要是警察追不回来，等珠宝流进了黑市就难找了。”成龙捏着酒杯，也是又气愤又惋惜。  
“指望旧金山的警察……我们还不如自己到黑市里守株待兔呢！”克莱恩说，她家境优越，背景特殊，对一些为常人所不知的事情有一些了解。  
“克莱恩，你疯了！那可是黑市，我们一群学生，只怕门槛还没跨过去就被人用枪顶着脑门把肾都挖走了！”道格一听到吓得浑身汗毛直立，连忙出声打消她的念头，就怕她一个冲动作死。  
“道格说的对，黑市可不是轻轻松松开得起玩笑的。”成龙也接着说，“你可别疯了！”  
“我还没那么疯！……至少不会拿自己的命开玩笑。”被两个人先后吼了一遍，克莱恩一时燃起的热血也都被浇灭了。  
安德森和皮特赶紧插科打诨，开了几个无伤大雅的玩笑立刻把话题引到了别处。  
晚餐结束，成龙替同学打了车，老爹的古董店就在三条街外，他打算步行回去。  
旧金山的夜晚总要更安静些，现在不算很晚，街上也有些人影。楼房间是漆黑窄狭的小巷，若换了平日成龙定不会起这样的心思，但今天他偏偏就起了抄近路的心思。想着现在时间还算早，太阳才刚刚落山，人也多该不会出事这样的想法，他脚步一转一头扎进了巷子里。  
话说得不能太满，事情不能想得太好，flag不能乱插，成龙被四个人前后拿着刀包抄的时候脑子里闪过了老爹的金玉良言。  
“嗨……朋友们，这是干什么呢……”成龙举着手，这话刚出口就后悔了，除了抢劫还能干什么。  
“中国佬，把身上值钱的东西乖乖交出来。”走在最前面的大汉用刀把敲了敲墙壁，金属敲击的声音在黑夜里就像钟声鸣响，响得成龙心里慌乱，却又像一锅热油淋在了火堆上。  
“……”成龙沉默了一会儿，“好，我答应你，只要你别伤害我。”  
他从口袋里拿出钱包，往前递。  
“没别的了？戒指手表项链？”大汉像是有些嫌弃。  
“没别的了，我家里穷，买不起首饰。”成龙乖巧地说。  
大汉拿过来一看，除了两张十元美元、几个硬币之外空空如也，连张信用卡都没有，他眉头立刻就皱了起来。  
“开什么玩笑？二十美元？你打发流浪汉呢？”大汉怒道。  
“老大，这条街上的中国佬一个比一个有钱！把我们美国人的钱都抢光了！这小子穿得也不差，怎么可能只有这些钱！他肯定在骗人！”另一个身材偏瘦小的立即喊，那样子像是恨不得吃了成龙。  
“抓住他！搜搜身上有没有别的东西！”  
话音刚落，四个人一齐扑上来。

2-  
“然后你就打了他们？”年轻警察听完成龙的描述，用笔敲了敲本子，问他。  
“是啊，”成龙瞥了眼他胸前的名牌，“布莱克警官，我句句属实。他们四个人拿着刀挟持我，我给了钱他们觉得太少不罢休，骂我还想打我。我所有行动都出自正当防卫。”  
布莱克点点头，对他安慰地笑笑：“我清楚了。你以后也要注意点，天黑之后尽量避开这些小路，不安全。我已经让人通知了你的叔叔，他很快就会来的。你坐这儿等等，好吗？……小龙（Jackie）？”  
“好，布莱克警官，谢谢你。”成龙乖巧地说，这回是乖巧得真情实意。  
成龙坐在长椅上喝着纸杯里的水，布莱克把笔录整理好交给长官，劳伦斯警官。  
劳伦斯从业多年，资历老，身宽心大，性格随和，对布莱克也是尽职负责，能教得都有教他，布莱克实习以来在他手下没吃过多少苦头，倒是个崭新的体验。  
劳伦斯草草翻看完，略为难地说：“我这边收到的供词是完全相反的。”  
“什么？”  
“那四个人异口同声坚称是那个中国人，”劳伦斯低头看了眼姓名，“成龙，主动袭击的他们，钱也是他主动给的。他们坚持要上诉，告成龙故意伤害。”  
布莱克立即横眉立目：“他们，他们这是颠倒黑白！劳伦斯警官，成龙一看就是个乖孩子，他也才十九岁，今天还是他的生日，他绝不会干出这种事情的。”  
“我们都心知肚明。”劳伦斯安抚意味地看着布莱克，“这四个人都是惯犯了，你刚调来我们这片还不熟悉。别担心，饿他们一天，明天晚上再问就会老老实实的了。成龙的资料我看过了，没什么犯罪记录，还拿过几项奖。”  
布莱克这才平静下来，劳伦斯又说：“你等下去档案室把他们的旧档案拿过来整理一下，到时候一起归置。”  
“是。“布莱克领命去了。  
老爹没多久就来了警局，已显老态却依旧健步如飞，看着精气神十足。  
“成龙，你没事吧？没伤到哪里吧？我一接到电话啊，他们说你给人抢了，老爹的心都给吓得快停了！”他快步流星地走到成龙跟前，从肢体动作、脸上、眼里、心里，哪处都露着对侄子的担忧。  
“我没事，老爹，他们就三脚猫功夫，哪里奈何得了我。”成龙一见到老爹整颗心才算真正安宁了，笑得跟花似的。  
布莱克上前来与老人问好，把成龙的情况三言两语就交代清楚，老爹口中千言谢，赶紧带着成龙回家了。  
成龙一踏出警局，警局里好像突然忙碌了起来，布莱克也是匆匆离去，他隐隐约约听到了“黑鼠”、“盗走”这样的字眼。  
这夜里，成龙被警笛声吵醒了好几次，恍惚有一二次警车就这么擦着窗口飞了过去，吓得他几次清醒。  
一周后，成龙接到布莱克的电话说他的案件了了，那几个人判了半个月监禁，再无下文；而失窃的三件藏品也再无下文，博物馆因此获得了保险公司的巨额赔偿。  
成龙的日子就此再度平静下来，大三这年他接了个实习的活。  
艾斯博士是研究古老的印第安文化的专家，三个月前他和学生们刚刚结束了对一个遗址的抢救性发掘，而这次发掘的结果对印第安早期文化进行了一个相当重要的补充。旧金山大学特地邀请他做了一个讲座，成龙和朋友们听完后带着一些问题准备问他。  
艾斯博士三十五岁左右，相貌平平却有一双智慧的眼睛，戴着副银框眼镜，一身笔直硬挺的灰蓝色西服，从头到尾都冒着书香气息，和善又优雅。  
听完成龙的问题后，他稍作沉吟便开口，回答的精确又不失趣味，讲完后立即赢了一片掌声。  
讲座结束后的第二天，成龙上完课准备走，在走廊上正好碰到了和李教授一起走来的艾斯博士，他们打完招呼就想走，教授却叫住了他。  
“成龙，我们刚才正说起你的论文，我把你的论文拿给阿伦看了，他赞不绝口呢。”李教授骄傲地说。  
“是啊，你的论文很有意思，你说的那个想法十分新奇，在我看来很有研究的价值。”艾斯博士说。  
成龙不好意思地红了脸，连连道谢。  
等教授们背了过去，同伴们立即笑嘻嘻地戳他，夸他，害得成龙脸又红又喜的。  
回到家里，成龙吃完晚饭打开电脑正打算和克莱恩他们打盘游戏玩，邮箱却提示他收到了一封邮件。  
打开，发信人是个不在通讯录里的陌生人，但那个署名他却十分熟悉：  
你好：  
晚上好！  
成龙，我向李教授问了你的邮箱地址，希望你不要觉得这封邮件太过冒昧。我读了你的论文后，认为你的研究方向与我不谋而合，如果你有兴趣的话，可以加入我的研究团队，参与我目前正在进行的工作。下文我付了一个PDF是关于这个研究的介绍，如果你有兴趣的话，请及时回信。  
A. 艾斯


	2. 被偷窃

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看了英文版维基百科才知道布莱克警长全名是Augustus Black,好苏啊hhh  
> 然后一个震惊的事实是布莱克生于1959年10月27，草  
> 好吧，成龙本人生于54年但动画里他应该生于60末或者70初，所以年龄不用担心，我们私设如山！（其实是因为一开始这么写了不好改）

和艾斯博士工作是一件非常愉快的事情，他为人和善，而同事——其他的研究生们也并不自持资历长、或者学位从而对他趾高气扬，不理不睬，反而对他有问必答，分享一切研究资料，从不遮遮掩掩。成龙与他们相处地十分快乐。  
“就像作梦一样！”成龙描述他的工作。  
“就像作梦一样。”道格重复，他从沙发上跳起来，叫道，“你真是太他妈的幸运了！这种有建树、有学识、还为人和善的天使老板你怎么就这么走运遇上了！还有一群不歧视本科生的硕士、博士研究生？这他妈的就是天堂！”  
“傻人有傻福。”克莱恩说，“这是他应得的，那群狗眼看人低的老教授们……不，这话还不能这么说。成龙加油！给那些看扁你的人好好见识见识什么叫做莫欺少年穷。”  
“克莱恩，这句话不是这么用的啦。”成龙纠正她，“说说你吧。”  
克莱恩轻描淡写：“D博士给了我介绍信，下半年我要去埃及出差，和杜弗洛博士一起。”  
“那个克洛莉斯·杜弗洛博士？好吧克莱恩，你让我更嫉妒了。”奥格瘪嘴，“比起你们，我……昨天李教授同意了。”  
“这不差嘛！而且李教授是熟人，总比我们面对一群陌生人好。”成龙说。  
虽然总体描述成龙的工作的确很美好，但对一个本科生来说，在这个团队里他能做的也只是打打下手，跑跑腿，做些简单但费时的工作。  
“成龙，很抱歉这么说，但是我想拜托你一件事。”一个研究生说。  
“没事，你说吧。”  
“我目前在翻译的这段文字，很少见，我找不到多少相关的资料。但我记得古老艺术博物馆有一件藏品上的文字和这里的类似，我没有那件藏品的备份，能麻烦你去博物馆取来吗？”研究生给了他一个文件，这是一份申请书，艾斯博士已经在上面签名了，“麻烦你了。”  
“不客气。”成龙接过申请书装进背包里，放下手里的工作就去了。  
成龙很熟悉古老艺术博物馆，他经常去，而且这间博物馆也正是一年前被偷了东西的博物馆。  
他本以为这项工作是很简单、而且并不费时的，但事实却大大超出他的想象。光是和博物馆的人交代首尾就费了他很多时间，等他们确认完申请书的真伪，从那堆纸档案里找到他想要的东西又废了两个小时。等成龙拿着复印好的备份离开档案室的时候，已经9点半，博物馆闭馆都一个多小时了，工作人员也都下班了。  
他背着包准备从后门离开，但在他经过文艺复兴展厅的时候，本应无人的展厅里却传出一些怪异的声音。成龙一惊，他贴在紧闭的门板上听了一会儿，却再没任何动静。  
“可能是巡逻的保安。”成龙心想，就准备离开。可当他刚抬脚，里面又传出了一点儿声音。  
成龙轻轻推开门，门后就是展厅，厅内漆黑无比，却有两道矫健漆黑的身影闪过，一高一矮，他们落在一个展台前。  
成龙权衡了一下，果断转身拉响报警器，保安在两分钟之内就应该会到。  
两个贼吓了一跳，从展台上抱起藏品立刻撤离。  
成龙扔下背包追了上去，那两个贼明显有过充分的事先调查，即使沉重的藏品拖累了他们的速度，但却依然很快。  
成龙环顾四周——好吧好吧，没有什么东西可以随意碰——他从口袋里掏出钱包扔了过去，命中矮人头。  
被砸中的矮贼回头想回击，高贼立即说：“别理他。”  
这间博物馆建得时候仿照了佛罗伦萨的圣母百花大教堂，天花板很高而且窗户高又窄。转眼到了墙角，离地两米高处有一扇微合的小窗，矮贼攀着墙壁如履平地很快从窗户里翻了出去，下面的高贼把一个东西扔给了他，矮贼扬手接住，是装着藏品的包。  
成龙远远看见，几枚硬币从他指尖弹射而出，两枚命中了矮贼的手臂，剩下的击中了墙壁和窗框，他的手顿了一下却动作没停，背上包转身就跑。  
“站住！”成龙大喊着飞身踢向高贼，后者一闪脚踢在了墙上。  
“别多管闲事！”高贼嘶哑地说，贴着墙壁一滑而过，两手两脚撑着墙角就往上攀。  
成龙上去抓他的脚把他扯下来，高贼一只手已经抓住了窗框，他另一只手从腰间一抹，一个东西闪着蓝光朝成龙飞了过来。  
成龙立即撒了手，那个东西擦着他的脸飞了过去，留下一片灼热酸麻的感觉，半张脸立刻没了知觉。  
一个塑料硬物从空中落下，高贼趁着这个机会跑了。  
此时，距离成龙拉响警报已经过了三分钟。


	3. 被审讯

保安姗姗来迟，一蜂窝地冲上来把爬到窗户上的成龙按到了地上。  
“冤枉，冤枉！不是我！”成龙喊道，却并不挣扎。  
“每个贼都这么说。”压着他的保安说。  
成龙好说歹说，费尽口舌才让保安相信他，直到警察来了，限制他行动的人肉禁锢成了一对银手镯。  
审讯室的环境简单得要命，空间狭小，白墙白桌白炽灯，整个空间都充斥着明亮的白色，这个设计的意图是给被审问的嫌疑人产生心理压力。  
一声巨响，审讯的警察用力拍了下桌子，强迫成龙集中精神。  
“回答我的问题！”警察凶狠地说。  
成龙没有享受到经典的“红脸和白脸”戏，而是单一的“红脸”。那个本应扮演“白脸”的警察坐在桌脚专心的用笔记录着他们说过的每一句话，除了在成龙刚进来的时候给他倒过一杯水以外，一言不发，甚至连屁股都没挪过。  
成龙下意识坐直了身子，看着红脸警察的眼睛企图让他感受到自己的无辜和真诚：“我叫成龙，是旧金山大学考古系三年级的学生，目前在阿伦·艾斯博士的研究室实习……我被赶来的保安压在了地上。警官，这些话我已经对您重复无数次了。”  
“你说你是阿伦·艾斯博士的学生？”红脸警察眯着眼睛，如X光线一样扫视着成龙。  
“不，我给艾斯博士工作，我的教授是简·李博士。”成龙都不记得是第几次重复。  
门被敲了两下，红脸警察说：“我出去一下，里维斯盯着他。”  
他出去了五分钟就进来了，对成龙冷冷地说：“你可以走了，成龙。”  
成龙立时松了口气，富有礼貌地站起来道谢，红脸警察扯了扯嘴角，权作回应。  
成龙走到外面，有人把他的东西都还给了他。  
“成龙，跟我来，我带你出去。”有人突然说，这个声音沉着有力，富有磁性。  
这是一个高而健壮的警察，一身制服合身而挺拔，一头红发茂盛而杂乱，一双碧绿的眼睛冷静而克制。他的站姿笔直，脚微微岔开向着出口，浑身锁满了警觉戒备，仿佛不在安全的大本营而在布满敌人的秘密老巢。  
“布莱克警官。”成龙立即从记忆里挖出了这号人。  
布莱克微微翘起唇角，带着他往外走。  
“好久不见！”脱离了紧张的环境，看到一个稍微熟悉的人让成龙下意识地想要亲近。  
“是的，一年多了，你怎么样了？”布莱克与他问好，他的微笑和善却疏离。  
“挺好的，在这个晚上之前！”成龙已经提不起愤怒的心了，早在长久的审讯里被耗光了。  
“伯茨警官虽然很凶，但他是个负责的好警察。”布莱克说。  
“对对，负责，负责。”成龙撇嘴。  
到警局门口，布莱克像是突然想起来一样地说：“很晚了，要不要搭辆便车？”  
成龙一愣，回绝道：“谢谢你，但不用了。这里离博物馆不远，我的自行车还在那里呢。”  
布莱克微微点头：“那祝你一路顺风，路上注意安全。”  
成龙得意地扬了扬下巴：“谁能打得过我。”  
布莱克哑然失笑。  
两人哈哈大笑，气氛愉快。  
等到成龙一转身，布莱克脸上的笑意立刻淡了下去，目送成龙消失在黑夜里，他回到警局里。  
“他和那件事情没关系。”布莱克说，“他只是一个普通的学生。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 珍惜毛发茂盛的布莱克！


End file.
